


In the Nude

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Nude Modeling, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Me draws Clara nude for the first time in her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DW All Sorts prompt: first time  
> Season of Kink prompt: pictures/video  
> Fic Promptly prompt: [any, any, Your OTP has a Titanic style ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ moment.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/437565.html?thread=13769789#cmt13769789)

These days Clara didn't ask for permission to read Me's journals. They trusted each other. Besides, it was the only way Clara could get a glimpse at Me's past, since Me couldn't remember it. 

Me did tell Clara once she was a painter. She never elaborated on when and where she painted. Looking at Me's journals, though, Clara could see when Me was active: around the 1600s, when she first settled in London and moonlighted as a highwayman. 

Clara learned that all of Me's sketches for her painting of Greek goddesses and various historical figures were all inspired by Clara. 

 

Clara went to Me and showed Me her drawings of Clara. "How did you draw me from memory?"

"You know I haven't forgotten everyone I've ever known, Clara. You're what kept me going for billions and billions of years. How could I not honour you in my work?"

Clara smiled. "I'm flattered. But I was wondering if you'd draw me again."

"It's been a while since I picked up a pencil to draw. It may take me a few minutes to get warmed up."

"In the nude."

Me cleared her throat. "Just forget I said I needed warm-up time, Clara." 

 

Me sat with a sketchbook and a piece of drawing charcoal in a bedroom in a TARDIS. Clara walked in the bedroom with a robe around her body. 

"There's no one else in our TARDIS," Me said to Clara. "You didn't need a robe."

Clara dropped the robe, revealing a purple gemstone necklace. 

"You're wearing the Wings of the Phoenix," Me said.

"Stolen from the queen of New Phoenicia."

"So you want me to draw you like one of my French girls. Although I'm sure I've never drawn French girls." 

Clara nodded.

"Lie down on the fainting couch, please, Clara."

 

Clara laid down on the fainting couch. She swept her hair back and put her hands behind her head. 

Me sketched as fast as she could, even though she knew Clara wouldn't get tired in the position she put herself on the fainting couch. Me thought she had a stoic face as she drew Clara. 

"You're blushing," Clara said as Me was drawing Clara's breasts. 

"I am?"

"You are."

"I never thought I'd draw you in the nude before. That's probably it. But you have to be quiet. You're breaking my concentration."

"You're breaking your own concentration." 

Me hushed Clara.

 

Clara looked at Me's drawing of her when Me was finished. "I'm amazed you can do something so lifelike in a few hours with one piece of drawing charcoal," Clara said. 

"You shouldn't be," Me said. "You should know how I operate by now." 

"You're still blushing after drawing me."

"I am?"

"I know how to fix that." Clara kissed Me; their lips were locked for a while. 

"That kiss isn't going to stop me from blushing."

"You're right." Clara removed Me's jacket. "You have all these pesky clothes in the way." 

Clara spun Me around, grabbing her dress zip.


End file.
